<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything stays by NorthOfSomewhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403748">everything stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere'>NorthOfSomewhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, POV Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has a low self-esteem problem. Tweek is understanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old fic that I'm just uploading here. Edited a little bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Craig has no idea what he's doing here. The flickering fluorescent lights seem at odds with the fading sunlight and the floor feels faintly sticky beneath his sneakers. <em>Spilled coffee</em>, he thinks. It would make sense considering that this is a coffee shop.</p><p>He stands, hesitant, in the doorway and wills himself to just move already.</p><p>
  <em>Come on Tucker, what the fuck are you doing? Right foot, left foot. Just walk over to the counter. Don't forget to breathe. Seriously man, you look like an asshole just standing here.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Craig? A-are you okay, man?"</p><p>Craig looks up toward the concerned sounding voice to find Tweek staring at him, his face a mixture of nervousness and confusion.</p><p>"Willyougooutwithme?" Craig blurts out, still standing in the open doorway. The quiet chatter that had been filling the shop tapers off at that. Suddenly he feels extremely stupid and he kinda wants to disappear. He doesn't move and he just hopes that maybe, possibly no one noticed his little outburst.</p><p>
  <em>Who am I kidding? Why else would everyone just stop talking. God, Tucker, you are so stupid.</em>
</p><p>Tweek looks around the coffee shop and the groups of customers are looking between the two of them, their confusion evident. He looks back to Craig.</p><p>"I-I thought we already were though?" Tweek says finally, taking another quick glance around the room.</p><p><em>Oh yeah, that,</em> Craig thinks. "I meant tonight, like will you go out to the movies with me? Tonight?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I already said that. I sound like an idiot.</em>
</p><p>"Sure," Tweek says. "I have to finish up here, if that's okay with you? If it's not, I can leave now, b-but people won't get their coffee and I think my dad will be sort of upse-"</p><p>"Tweek. It's fine. So, I'll see you later then, yeah? I can come back at closing time and walk you home if you want," Craig stops Tweek before he can get himself too worked up. He'd calmed down a lot from elementary school though, seriously, it's kind of weird sometimes how much people can change. It's also kind of weird when people stay exactly the same. Maybe everyone's just weird.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe I'm the weird one and everyone else is normal?</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Okay, yeah. Thank you," Tweek blinks slowly, like a cat.</p><p>"No problem," Craig blinks slowly back at him because it seems like the right thing to do.</p><p>He quickly turns to leave because the other people in the shop saw that whole exchange and he kind of wants to forget how awkward this whole thing has been. It probably wasn't the best idea to ask him while he was at work. He would have texted, but his phone ran out of minutes the other day and he doesn't have enough money to buy a phone card yet. Plus, there's no guarantee Tweek would have gotten the message anyway. He has a habit of shutting off his phone when he's not using it and then forgetting about it.</p>
<hr/><p>The walk to Tweek's house is relatively quiet, which Craig is grateful for. No need to bring up that thing that happened.</p><p>Then Tweek opens his mouth.</p><p>"This is the third time you've done this. You-you know you don't have to ask me out every time like that, right? We're already dating. Unless you don't want to?"</p><p>
  <em>It's you who shouldn't want to go out with me.</em>
</p><p>Craig sighs and kicks a pebble out of his way. "I do, I do want to. And yeah, I know. It's just... I keep thinking maybe I imagined that you said yes? And I kind of wanna give you an out, in case you're not completely and totally sure about this whole thing."</p><p>"Thank you, I guess. But I don't want an out, Craig. I like you. A lot, actually."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Do you though?" Tweek reaches for Craig's hand, it feels cold and slightly rough. It's perfect though, because it's Tweek. "You should believe me. I'm not the greatest with secrets."</p><p>Craig laughs at that. "Yeah, I know. Pretty sure everyone knows that." He looks down at their hands, fingers intertwined, and smiles. "Okay. I'll believe you then. And Tweek?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I like you a lot too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>